


After the war

by MystApathy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Claude has Anxiety, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader is named, idk what im doing, marianne is the mom, reader has nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystApathy/pseuds/MystApathy
Summary: two months after the leader of the alliance leaves for almyra, another war breaks out- between thoes who slither in the dark, and the church. this war goes on for ten months, before the new crowned king of almyra appears with reinforcements. however, it may have been too late for the one he cares about most...
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Claude von Riegan/Reader
Kudos: 4





	After the war

so much noise, yet it seems so peaceful. A soft melody play in my head, while i lay helplessly on the ground. I can barely thing, broken and bloody. Im so tired. Maybe i should just sleep. Just before i close my eyes, i see a familiar figure. If i die here, i'm glad he was the last thing i see. 

my eyes close. Just as he reaches me. 

Warm arms surround my body, his own pressing against mine as a shadow looms above. Warm drops of water splash onto my head, slipping down and mixing with the blood on my cheek. 

He presses against me, muttering words under his breath. 

A victory shout sounds out above the crowd, proud soldiers of the monastery raise their swords and bows to the sky, singing praises and cheers of victory.

And yet to the king, it felt as though he may lose.

Soon, shouts from those recognized ring out. friends rush to the king's side, shouting concerns. Yet all drowned out by his thoughts. Was he going to lose me here? Was his promise futile?

No, he would not let that be so.

He looks to his friends, still holding my limp, broken body in my arms. He blinks away tears as he addresses them,

"My friends, it's been awhile. Im sorry to have met with you again on such terms…"

A white-haired girl speaks out first,

"Oh, quit it claude! Get her to the infirmary!"

Claude, the king of almyra, nods, though a bit hesitant. He immediately turns towards the monastery, possibly the only hope for his fallen lover. He runs towards it, careful with me in his arms. Luckily it wasn't too far away.

He ran straight to the infirmary, ignoring the urgent questions of the nurses; putting me in a bed carefully.

Claude sighs, sitting down and holding one of my hands, turning to the nurses; mercedes and marianne being two of the three present. The blue-haired marianne crossed her arms and looked at claude with a stern gaze,

"Its been a year since you disappeared-" she scolded, "and you appear out of the blue, with the injured professor, no less. You've arrived at the end of a _war_ , claude! Where have you been, what have you been doing?"

Claude's usual smug grin had disappeared, and had finally grown to a frown, 

"I was in almyra- the king, now. Luckily for you, i got here in time to save you from the clutches of defeat" 

Marianne sighs, her stern gaze falling back to a kind, gentle and yet tired one. She walks over to my side, casting a quick spell, then checking my pulse,

"Well. You came at just the right time," she says, "any later and our professor might've died" 

Claude looks at me, focused. He squeezes my hand gently,

"I know." 

Mercedes moves around him, examining my wounds,

"Based on her state as of now, it may be a few days before she wakes up…"

The king smiles down at me, delicately sweeping hair away from my forehead, behind my ears,

"Hey, at least she's alive"

This little statement causes marianne to smile,

"Thats just like you, always looking on the bright side," she pauses, dampening a washcloth, "welcome back, claude. Go say hi to our old classmates"

My golden deer sighs, gently brushing my knuckles with a kiss, then obliging. Just before leaving the room, he graces those in presence with just a few last words. Mostly addressing my unconscious form,

"I will come back, and i promise you, when you wake up, i will not leave your side again"


End file.
